A user of a mobile station desires to be informed, via the mobile station, of a weather alert issued by the National Weather Service (“NWS”) or the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (“NOAA”). One way to receive a notification of the weather alert is to subscribe to a weather alert notification service. Upon occurrence of the weather alert, the weather alert notification service sends the notification of the weather alert to the mobile station that subscribes to the weather alert notification service. The weather alert notification service allows the user of the mobile station to provide a schedule of times and locations to receive the notification of the weather alerts.
The weather alert notification service requires that the mobile station is subscribed to the weather alert notification service in order to receive the notification of the weather alert. For example, the user of the mobile station must be subscribed to the weather alert notification service prior to receiving the notification of the weather alert. As one shortcoming, users that do not subscribe to the weather alert notification service are prevented from receiving the notification of the weather alert. For example, the user of the mobile station is unable to receive the notification of the weather alert associated with the approach of threatening weather. It is inconvenient for the user to subscribe to the weather alert notification service if the user does not desire a continuous notification of weather alerts.
Thus, a need exists for a weather alert notification service that provides a notification of a weather alert to a mobile station without prior subscription to the weather alert notification service.